Family, Friends, and Much Much More
by Florescent Rain
Summary: Jessica Lynn Matthews (recent Port Charles resident) takes a trip with her friends to Pine Valley. What is the reason? Krystal Carey and newly wed Babe Chandler need her help! Can she avoid Ricky while he's trying to distract her? I don't think so...


Disclaimer: Any characters that you do not recognize are completely mine. The others are the property of All My Children and Port Charles.   
  
Author's Note: This storyline is totally original. I always wanted to write an AMC/PC crossover. Comment please.  
  
Scene: Three young women are entertaining a restless crowd in a club located in Port Charles. They go by the names Jessica Lynn Matthews, Alley Castro, and Serena Clemson. The performance has ended and the crowd roars as the girls walk offstage to a table set at the center of the club where Ricky Garza, Jack Ramsey, and Jamal Woods are sitting.   
  
"So…you like?" said Jessica Lynn. She was about 26 years old with dark hair and a rather pale complexion. She stood about five feet eight inches tall and her blue green eyes were seen through a pair of eyeglasses. She smiled and sat down in a chair. Alley and Serena also sat.  
  
"Wasn't that great?" Alley asked. Alley was a bit shorter than Jessica, had shoulder length, light brown hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"I think that was the best performance we ever had." Serena laughed. This one was tall with long black hair and dark brown eyes.   
  
Jack nodded. "Definitely worth watching."  
  
"Well done." Jamal grinned.  
  
Jessica narrowed her eyes at Ricky. "And how about you, Mr. Big shot?"  
  
"Eh, it was okay I guess." he replied.   
  
Jessica then stood up and shoved him to the point where he almost fell off of his seat. "Always have to be the one with the smart comments, huh." She walked over to the bar, ordered a drink and moved back to her seat with an evil grin on her face.  
  
For the past few months, Ricky and Jessica have been going at it. Arguing, fighting, and anything of that nature described this not-so-friendly relationship. From the time the three girls stumbled into town that is how the two have been. Everyone else seemed to get along just fine, but you know how some people just get on your nerves. Well Ricky got on Jessica's nerves and it was the same the other way around. They were hardly ever nice to each other and rarely gave compliments. As for the others, they were pretty self-explanatory.   
  
"You are a real pain. You know that?" Ricky was a little angered, but still remained calm.   
  
"Yeah. I know. You've told me that about three hundred thousand times." Jessica faked a smile. A cell phone started ringing. Everyone stared at Jessica. "Is that me?" She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the incoming call. Carey, Krystal was the name that appeared. "Omigod. I have to take this." She got to her feet and stepped outside with the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said once she was outside.  
  
"Hey, Jessie. How are you doing?" Krystal's voice responded.  
  
"Umm…I'm okay. I haven't heard from you in-"  
  
"A long time, I know. But hey, we're family and family's got to stick together. Right?"  
  
"I guess…why? What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, everything is just great. Except your cousin is going through some emotions that I'm not sure she can handle. And I've been caught at the wrong end of that, too." Krystal explained.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We could sure use a helping hand around here."  
  
"Meaning me?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Ricky, Jamal, Jack, Alley, and Serena looked out the bar window at Jessica while she was talking. She seemed confused. The group saw Jessica end her conversation and they rushed back to their table so she wouldn't notice that they were watching. Jessica entered the bar again looking a little upset and puzzled at the same time. Alley and Serena walked up to her and asked what was going on.  
  
"I'm leaving." Jessica said.  
  
The girls' eyes grew wide and they hugged. Jessica offered for them to come with her and they said that they would seriously consider it. Jessica was their best friend and they didn't want her to leave, especially without them. The three of them made their way back to the table and made an announcement.  
  
"Um…we don't know exactly how to tell you guys this." Alley started.  
  
"But we have to." Serena added.  
  
Jessica sat down and put her head on the table. The guys were now worried. What could be the news? Jamal and Jack rose and stood behind Jessica. Ricky just watched.   
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked anxiously.  
  
Alley and Serena explained the situation that they were in. They all seated themselves and glanced at Jessica. She was still head down on the table. "Now I have to go home and pack! I hate packing." she mumbled, stood up, and slammed her hands on the table. "I mean, I want to see them, but…" she trailed off and walked out with Alley and Serena on her heels.  
  
Jack and Jamal exchanged glances then turned to Ricky who seemed to be lost in space somewhere. Jamal waved a hand in front of Ricky's face and he snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Huh? What?"   
  
"Do you even care that Jessica is upset? Do you really want her to leave?" Jack yelled and stormed out.  
  
"You should really rethink the way you act, man." Jamal followed after Jack.  
  
Ricky stood up and decided to leave the bar. As he walked out, he muttered something barely audible.  
  
Boxes crowded most of the space in Jessica's apartment. Some were empty and others were full. Alley and Serena were helping with the packing.  
  
"You think we should go with Jess?" Alley asked Serena.  
  
"You want the truth?"  
  
Alley nodded. "Yes. The truth would be nice."  
  
"I think this is her business to deal with,"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I think we should go."  
  
Alley jumped up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go home and get our stuff!"  
  
Jessica came out of the next room and the girls told her that they accepted her offer to go. Jessica smiled and told them to get ready. Serena and Alley left and moments later there was a knock on the door.   
  
Jessica dropped a box on the ground and answered the knock. Ricky stood in the doorway.  
  
"Uh…hi? Wasn't expecting you." she said.  
  
"Oh, that's real nice."  
  
"Well what do you expect me to say?"  
  
"I don't know. Are you going to let me in or what?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ricky stepped into the messy apartment. He kicked an empty box aside and sat on the couch. Jessica continued with her packing.  
  
"Wow, what a mess."  
  
"That's usually what happens when you move." Jessica joked.  
  
"So you're really going?"   
  
"Look around. What do you think?"  
  
Jessica was obviously in a bad mood. Ricky offered to help pack and started putting items in boxes. Jessica wasn't really focusing on the fact that Ricky was at least trying to be nice. She was all over the fact that she was leaving. She sighed and fell onto the couch, closing her eyes. Ricky sat down beside her and mimicked what she had just done. Jessica opened her eyes and tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it back.   
  
"Very funny, wise guy."  
  
"I thought so." Ricky still had his eyes closed.   
  
Jessica went back into grumpy mode and got back to packing. At this rate, she was never going to get done. This may or may not have been a good thing for Jessica. Her mood kept changing by the minute and that wasn't very delightful if you knew Jessica like Ricky seemed to. After all, he has known her a while.   
  
Ricky watched her as she threw all of her things into any random boxes. As long as they were packed, she didn't seem to care. She was sort of unsure about what she was feeling. That was extremely obvious. She didn't know if she wanted to stay or leave. Her mind was going crazy. Ricky got off of the couch and walked up to Jessica. She didn't notice him and again continued with the packing. All of a sudden, her skin lost most of whatever color she had. Ricky noticed this and got concerned.  
  
"Jess? Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "Maybe you should sit down." He reached out to her but she withdrew.  
  
"No. I have to finish this." And she was focused on the boxes yet again. Ricky grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away, but couldn't.   
  
"Come here." he said. "No…" her voice weakened and she collapsed in Ricky's arms.   
  
"Not good." Ricky carried her over and placed her on the sofa. Right now he wasn't sure if she was okay or not. After about ten minutes, she came around and started moving. When she opened her eyes, she held her head.   
  
"Ouch. What happened? I feel like someone threw a brick at my head."   
  
"Oops?"   
  
"You are so immature."  
  
"And you think you're perfect?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. We both agree on something."  
  
"Oh my god! I can't stand you…"  
  
"Same here."  
  
Jessica rose from the couch and started to feel dizzy. Ricky rushed over to her and tried to help. "No!" she yelled. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. You're going to the hospital. NOW." he snatched her by the wrist and practically dragged her out of the apartment. He left a note for Alley and Serena incase they happened to come by. It read:  
  
Took Jessica to the hospital. Call my cell for details.  
  
Ricky  
  
Hospital  
  
"She seems to be really stressed. Has she been doing a lot of work? Any problems at home?" a doctor asked Ricky.  
  
"Well, she's been going crazy trying to decide whether it's a good idea to be leaving Port Charles. She got a call from her aunt in Pine Valley and she's been upset about the fact that she has to leave," Ricky explained. "She was packing her things when she fainted."  
  
"I see. Well from what I've seen, she is a bit overworked and overstressed. She needs to relax. No pressure. Don't let her strain herself by worrying too much."  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ricky wandered into the room and gave Jessica a disappointed look. She responded to that look with a baffled stare. Ricky took one step at a time over to the hospital bed and cracked a smile. "You never listen to me." he said.  
  
"That's because you're never right."   
  
"Maybe not, but I do know when someone isn't acting normal. And you went way past normal. The doctor told me that you need to rest. I agree. That's why I offered to watch out for you. Am I great or what?"  
  
"I feel like throwing something big and heavy at you. I'm not staying here. I'm moving!"  
  
"Well then I guess I'm coming with you." he stared at her with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Later, Ricky called Jack and Jamal and told them to pack whatever was of value to them and to meet him at the hospital. He explained everything to them and they agreed. These girls weren't going anywhere alone. They were all headed for Pine Valley and nothing was going to stop them. 


End file.
